


Воплоти в этом все, в чем ты нуждаешься

by bazzz, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, Другие роли, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, драбблы G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazzz/pseuds/bazzz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>существует так много миров, и Джефферсон, честно говоря, уверен в том, что они взаимосвязаны</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воплоти в этом все, в чем ты нуждаешься

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make it the Shape of Everything You Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/660029) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



Существует так много миров, и Джефферсон, честно говоря, уверен в том, что они взаимосвязаны. Это единственное объяснение для всех потерявшихся принцесс, коронованных и некоронованных, страшных гномов и злых королев, всех этих безумных злодеев и сияющих героев с улыбками, которых Джефферсон никогда не понимал. Во всех этих мирах единственным, что оставалось собой, уникальным и неизменным, были лишь три постоянных: его шляпа, его дочь и Алиса. Две из них теперь исчезли, а третья спит в своей постели, видя сны о чаепитиях, с бриллиантами слез на кончиках ресниц.

Стив Роджерс въехал в город на мотоцикле, видавшем лучшие дни, в поисках чего-то, что не было тем, что он все-таки нашел. Не Джефферсона он ожидал. Стив сказал, что Джефферсон выглядит в точности как его друг. Джефферсон не знает про друга, но видит призрака. Как и других, тоже. Он всегда умел видеть невидимую оболочку вещей — весьма полезный навык для путешественника между мирами. 

Существует так много миров, Джефферсон не помнит их все, но он никогда не был солдатом. Джефферсон находил вещи и людей, иногда сожалея о своем поиске.

Они в его доме, даже не потребовалось никакой уловки. Стив сам последовал за ним сюда. Джефферсон протягивает Стиву чай. Стив перехватывает его руку и смотрит на нее глазами, которые, знает Джефферсон, должны уже затуманиться. 

— Мозоли, — замечает Стив.

Джефферсон исколол пальцы иглами, создавая сотни тысяч шляп, которые не попали никуда, кроме полок. Стив проводит огрубевшими пальцами по ладони Джефферсона. 

— Это не подействует на меня, — почти извиняясь произносит Стив.

— Что не подействует?

— Чай, — пожимает плечами Стив,— подобные фокусы... они не действуют на меня.

Джефферсон всего лишь хотел, чтобы он поспал. Стив чересчур открыт, его глаза полны надежды. И если магия позаимствовала форму Джефферсона, дабы создать солдата, что выпал из этого мира за сорок лет до того, как Джефферсон попадет в него, то не в его власти исправить это. Джефферсон всего лишь находит, но он не может сотворить такой мелочи. Стив все еще держит его за руку.

— Ты бы не пожелал его, — говорит Джефферсон, — если бы мог найти его сейчас. Никто никогда не возвращается прежним, — сегодня он заставил Грейс плакать. Нечаянно, непреднамеренно, и будучи не в состоянии это исправить.

— Что случилось с твоей шеей? — просто спрашивает Стив, едва слышно. Он стягивает шарф, и его пальцы касаются шрама.

Ничего не срабатывает без равновесия.

— Загадай желание, — говорит Джефферсон и снимает кофту Стива. Стив вздыхает, но ни один из них, на самом деле, не выглядит удивленным.

Стив загадал желание — силу, дабы защитить свою землю, и желание его было исполнено. В их мире Стив был бы рыцарем, даже принцем. Джефферсон никогда не был никем подобным. И не был другом из воспоминаний Стива. Принцы редко искали других принцев, по крайней мере, на памяти Джефферсона. Он всегда несколько не уверен, когда речь идет о чем-то другом, менее фундаментальном, чем Грейс, где один из потерянных миров заканчивается и начинается другой.

Стив позволяет опустить себя на пол, на ковер. Его грудь золотится мускулами, закаленными в боях. Джефферсон скользит вниз по его телу, стягивая брюки с бедер Стива, прижимаясь носом к изгибу бедра, вдыхая запах. Он реален. 

Стив вслепую протягивает руку, запуская ее в волосы Джефферсона, не давя, но оставляя ее там. Большим пальцем он касается уха Джефферсона.

Быть может, где-то в другом мире, кто-то с лицом Джефферсона и кто-то с лицом Стива разделят поцелуй истиной любви и разрушат проклятье. В этом мире Стив сдерживается от произношения имени, которое звучит не как «Джефферсон», и это прекрасно. Имена очень важны.

Когда его дыхание выравнивается, Стив тянет Джефферсона наверх, расстегивая пуговицы на его легких брюках. Руки нежные, теплые и неотступные. Стиву не нужна инструкция о том, как лучше касаться тела Джефферсона. Не нужна инструкция о том, как целовать его, а прошло уже несколько десятилетний с тех пор, как кто-то в последний раз целовал Джефферсона. Стив отодвигается на мгновение, глаза его широко распахнуты, и Джефферсон видит в них свое отражение.

— Это было не волшебство, — говорит Стив, — то, что они сделали. Что сделало меня... таким. Это была наука, машина и химикаты в колбе. Не магия.

— Так все обычно говорят, пока им не приходится поверить в исполнение желаний.

— Это не...

— Я знаю, — поиски Джефферсона не всегда заканчиваются успехом, порой он может лишь приблизиться к цели. Но существует так много миров.


End file.
